Come Back
by Razer Athane
Summary: Time drifts by. The cold seeps in. The fire isn’t doing its job anymore, in heat or noise. Just come back, guys. -Oneshot-


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Zoids.

Author's Note: Hiya, thanks for clickin'. I'm new to this section and am normally found in the _Tekken_ section… Or hell, anywhere in the game section. This is my first time writing outside of the game section, lol o.o Um, anyway. Was just randomly inspired to write for Zoids. It's been so long since I watched the anime, so I'm probably _really _rusty on my facts. Such a great anime… X]. Anyway, I don't feel this is my best, particularly with this annoying headache, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This is set after the Shield Liger is destroyed btw, in _Chaotic Century_.

* * *

**COME BACK**

* * *

It's been days now.

How much time do they need?

It's night time right now. My legs are up to my chest, and I'm holding onto them anxiously, eyes wide open. Me, Irvine and Moonbay have been waiting for days, you know. Days for those two to finish… doing whatever they're doing to the Shield Liger. What exactly _are _they doing in there, anyway?

You know, since I met both of them, they've been nothing but trouble. I mean this in a _nice _way, for your information. But I don't really know how I lived life before without either of them by my side. Just… doing what I'm doing now, being who I'm being… it's because of those two. I can't drop everything that I've learnt, everything that I've seen and everyone I've met to go back to how life was before. That's like… Well okay, I can't think of a… 'comparative metaphor' or whatever its called.

I've never had a friend like you, Zeke. You're so loyal and welcoming.

I've never had a friend quite like you either, Fiona. You're so happy and optimistic.

Sometimes I wonder what I would've been like if I hadn't met those two. Would I be the same? What exactly has changed in me because of those two? I wish I knew. Maybe I'm more mature and more independent. Maybe my head isn't in the clouds as much, and I'm not so loud-mouthed. I'm not picking fights as much, I'll admit that (grudgingly).

Other times I wonder what _they_ would've been like if I hadn't run into the both of them. Then I have to remind myself that neither of them would be walking around like they are… oh, _were_ if it weren't for me. If I didn't make my way to the ruins, I wouldn't have found Zeke. And if I didn't find Zeke, then I wouldn't have found Fiona.

They'd still be… frozen in time, so to say. Trapped to relive the horrid memories, yet blessed to forget them upon awakening.

…Something like that, I guess. I really don't know. I wish I listened more to these types of things, but who really _does _know about those two other than themselves? And I mean _properly, _by the way, not just some farfetched idea or bits and pieces from history books that are probably wrong anyway. Facts alter as they're passed between many hands and mouths, and change throughout time.

God, listen to me ramble. If that doesn't show how much I'd like their company right about now, then I dunno what does.

If we weren't dragged into this damn war, everything would be alright. Actually, screw us being dragged into the war. If there wasn't a war to _begin _with, then everything _really would _be alright. Dad would be alive, and so would so many others. Moonbay's cargo would be fine and she'd be heading to wherever she initially was heading, Irvine would be doing his mercenary job with… however little success… and I'd be at _home_.

I'm too young to see a war before me.

I'm too old to turn a blind eye to it.

…I just… I just want –

"Van? You're still awake?"

I look up from my knees, seeing Moonbay stand before me. Her hands are firmly planted on her hips, which are slightly tilted to one side. The fire is burning behind her, and the light from the flames has cast her body in this illuminating and eerie glow. Her face is full of concern, even as I speak slowly, choosing my words carefully, "Since when were you my Mother? Last I checked, I don't have one."

Okay, maybe I didn't choose them so carefully. Her concerned expression morphed into a frown, "You miss her, don't you?"

Oh God, she's implying something. Stop implying _that_ _particular_ something!

"I miss _them. _How can you forget about _Zeke?_" I snap. My God, it's not _always _about the women.

The sly smile that saunters on her face, for some reason, intimidates me. I shrink back slightly and look back down at my knees, observing them with an uninterested expression. Soon enough, her footsteps fade away, and I am left alone to ponder and wait in silence.

I just want to hear them again. Be it Zeke's pleased growl or Fiona's light laugh… all I want to do is hear them again. I know they're not dead but… I know this is a horrible thing to say, but it really feels like they are. I mean, I barely talk to Irvine and Moonbay, I'm too worried about them. Yes I know I shouldn't be but… when you care about someone, even just a little bit, you can't help but feel worried for them when something happens, be it something like _this _or… something _not _like this.

_Pull yourself together, Van Flyheight, _I growl inwardly, biting my lip, _They'll be fine. They'll be fine._

Lifting my head, I gaze at the pod on my right that's currently swallowed Fiona, Zeke and the Shield Liger. My three closest friends, all in there, doing whatever they're doing. And I'm left out here, alone, confused and worried. And feeling mighty stupid. I feel like I should know what's going on in there. _Should. _But… I don't.

"Hey…?"

Moonbay and Irvine turn their heads to look at me. I can't exactly see them, because I'm focusing elsewhere, but I'm sure the looks on their faces are along the lines of 'what is it' or 'the hell do you want'. The quiet crackling of the fire keeps the silence at bay, much like the dancing flames brings light in the darkness of the night.

"How long do you think they'll need?" I ask, looking back to them, pleading, _hoping _that they know.

Moonbay smiles slightly. Irvine turns away, looking off into the distance. Their quiet, polite way of saying 'no idea'.

Nodding slightly, I look back down and sigh, defeated.

Time drifts by. The cold seeps in. The fire isn't doing its job anymore, in heat or noise.

Just come back, guys. Just come back already.


End file.
